A short story by Aria and Lab
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: A short story about Elena, Kol and Bonnie reading fan fiction
"Bonbon you've been staring at that screen for hours? What are you doing?" Kol groaned.

"Elena and I are reading fan fiction," Bonnie replied.

"Fan fiction?"

"It's where you can read stories using your favorite characters but doing things that didn't happen in the actual lore of the characters," Elena replied before they went back to reading and blushing.

"There's one about me and Matt, me and Tyler..." Bonnie trailed off. "I stumbled upon a few good ones of Klaus and Hayley as well as you and Elena."

"It's why Elijah is planning on committing murder." Elena added.

"You and Tyler! And Matt!" Kol growled. "If they so much as look at you!" He looked possessively at Bonnie.

"That's nothing!" Kol looked at Bonnie. "There's a few of you and Caroline!"

"We each have favorite authors." Elena was giggling.

"Some of them have our favorite stories and other stories that we like."

"Who are your favorites?" Kol was still furious as he was hearing what they were saying. Oh he was going to enjoy slaughtering most of the men who thought Elena and others besides Elijah were perfect and the same for Bonnie and others beside himself.

Bonnie and Elena began to list off several of the same authors.

"Hey look Bonbon! Here's one that writes you with Kol and me with Elijah," Elena said. "Actually it's two authors that write together."

Kol looked and asked, "have you read any of their previous work?"

"I just found them but no, not yet." She looked and then turned to Bonnie. "Which story of theirs do you want to read first?"

"Oh this one looks good...we go back in time and meet the Mikaelsons after they had just turned to go on a quest," Bonnie pointed at the synopsis.

"I was thinking of New Orleans Love Story-it has a great synopsis." Elena said as she read it. "Or even the holiday one!"

"Here's one where we're in college!" Bonnie grinned and by now

Kol was reading over their shoulders.

"This one is called 'Make Plans: Fate will laugh'." Kol said as he read one title out loud. "Then there's Blank Pages...oh I like this one!" He placed his fingertip on the screen to the one that says 'Even the Darkest of Hearts'. The two girls looked at the synopsis.

Bonnie clicked the button and they all began to read along. Soon they were completely engrossed in the story.

Then they stopped as there was no more to the story.

"What-no! They cannot leave it right there!" Kol raged. "That was an awesome story and OMG my brothers got their buts kicked!"

"We need-hey! Read the profile page! It says where they're at now!" Elena said as she pointed to the profile page where a part of it was sectioned off that read:

IMPORTANT NEWS: All of the co-authored stories Aria and I have will be on a new joint account! Check out mikaelsongirls24 for it! Aria will have it in her favorites page and it will be in mine!

"Let's go! I have to know what happens next!" Kol said now completely hooked. The two girls smirked as they clicked the link.

"You just want to read the smut between you and Bonnie," Elena teased. Bonnie blushed a bright red.

"Yeah but it seems that there's a bit more of that between you and Elijah." Kol teased back and Elena blushed. They looked and were wide eyed.

"It's up to Chapter 26 and Rebekah is such a spoiled brat!" Bonnie shouted.

"Oh God don't let her read this!" Kol groaned.

"Well does it help that she's really nice in real life and this is just a story?" Bonnie offered.

"How about we go back to the other author's page and read that story about us in New Orleans and it has that strange synopsis." Kol pleaded. "It might be better for us to read in case Rebekah shows up."

Elena complied and went to read 'New Orleans Love Story'.

"Wow, dancing on top of a bar hmm?" Kol smirked.

"Aww...you're holding her in on your bed," Elena smiled. "Someone knows how sweet and what a gentleman you really are."

"That's nothing!" Kol grinned. "It seems that you and Elijah are great dancers! The tango!"

Elena was blushing up a storm at the thought of Elijah teaching her how to tango that way.

"It's so sweet that we're going to all this trouble for Rebekah and Stefan...OMG! They're at the house and Rebekah is going to answer the door I bet!" Bonnie gasped.

"OMG! They hate us for hiding such a secret!" Elena groaned before they read a different chapter. "It looks like Elijah and Adeline got together!"

"You are Adeline!" Bonnie laughed.

"I'm confused," Kol frowned. "And why don't I just forgive Bonnie? She was protecting our family..."

"I think that you began to believe that Klaus was right about love being a vampire's greatest weakness." Bonnie commented. "But...yes, we get back together."

"Wow, that story was a good one," Elena said as they finished.

"This fan fiction stuff isn't half bad," Kol agreed. "Now where do we find these authors again because I want to read the rest of their stories."

"Search or you just click on the name." Elena said as she clicked on 'Lab7417'. "She has a few good stories-my favorites actually and most of Aria's stories are pretty good, even if they don't have you and Bonnie together."

Kol huffed at that. He pulled out his phone and quickly added the authors.

"Now let me show you how that tango lesson works," he smirked as he pulled Bonnie up off the bed while both girls giggled.


End file.
